Sarutama Report Jurnal
by 4kaineko
Summary: Si Saru nulis jurnal tentang anak2 abnormal di IPA 7, dimulai dari 5 pentolannya Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji & si bungsu Uchiha.


**He..he...lg error nih nulis kisah ga jelas gini, tp ga da maksud menyungging apalagi menyinggung chara or fans manapun, it's just for fun^^ (hontou)**

**Ah Disclaimer, kecuali si Saru & narator, maka beberapa ide & chara2 di sini punyanya Odachi-sensei, Kishimoto-sensei, shimoku-sensei, Mr Tolkien & Mrs Rowling.**

**Just write & Read for Fun**

**16 Agustus 2010**

**My First Report Journal**

Hallo, namaku Sarutama Akira Djojooetama, kelahiran dari dua keluarga pembesar, dua Negara berbeda (dengan kata lain blasteran gitu), di rumah aku selalu di panggil Akira or Kira—sesuai dengan karakterku yang cerdas, pandai, sang penerang, bijak…..ehmm…sorry jadi ga enak membanggakan diri, tapi di sekolah Ugggh! bocah-bocah sial itu lebih suka manggil aku Saru (_saru_ 猿 = monkey).

Aku sendiri ga ngerti, gimana pemuda sehebat aku, dengan bakat alami yang tak terbantahkan lagi sebagai jurnalis bisa terjebak di satu kelas yang kebanyakan isinya mahluk-mahluk purba yang bahkan belum menyentuh zaman neolitikum dalam perkembangan saraf otak mereka. Yah…. Tapi aku professional, sesuai tuntutan profesi, maka aku akan menceritakan keistimewaan 3-IPA 7, yang dijuluki Shinobi-Kaizoku top class, yang kudedikasikan khusus untuk memperingati setahun didirikannya ekskul '_The Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture (aka: Genshiken)_' yang dipimpin langsung oleh guru favorit kita Eiichiro Oda-sensei dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Semua yang akan kutulis tentang teman-temanku merupakan data ilmiah dari hasil riset yang mendalam melalui berbagai uji statistika termasuk uji Duncan, juga ditilik dari sudut pandang yang luar biasa objektif.

**About Our class**

Walau di sebut kelas IPA, kelas kami sama sekali ga ada pancaran chakra sainstis. Klo aura membunuh sih emang sering banget kerasa di sini—palagi dari Zoro vs Sanji or dari Sasuke vs Naruto—bahkan dari Nami or Sakura kalau dah suntuk banget ngeliat ulah tuh anak-anak cowo, kayanya kebanyakan penghuni 3 IPA 7 emang punya bakat alami jadi assassin to jangan-jangan itu emang _Part time jobs_ mereka ya?

Letak kelas kami tuh paling pojokan, di ujung lorong, sebelahan sama jalan potong ke kantin yang dirintis paksa anak-anak. Dindingnya paling dekil, mulai dari grafiti-grafiti ga jelas plus ga berseni (katanya sih itu buah karyanya Deidara-senpai—orang yang dengan PD-nya mengatakan klo dirinya dah artistic sejak lahir—puih. Nah menurut senpai yang satu ini, itu tuh buat tanda klo dia pernah berkuasa di kelas IPA 7—halah ni senpai emangnya kucing jantan apa, pake ninggalin tanda segala), ceplakan-ceplakan bola plastik bekas maen anak-anak cowo yang ga bertanggung jawab, ampe puluhan tapak tangan plus sidik jari yang pasti bakal bikin seneng sekaligus pusing Shinichi Kudo si Detektif SMU yang katanya no 1 di Jepang sana. Udaranya paling lembab, dingin,& berbau jengkol—eh jamur, tempat yang kayanya bakalan banget didoyanin dedemit buat nongkrong—tapi dedemitnya emang udah ada deng, ya kami-kami inilah bocah-bocah yang dipersatukan bukan karena hobi, SARA, ato kemiripan nasib, palagi kemiripan fisik, tapi oleh keadaan terpaksa (kepaksa sama-sama dijeblosin si Sarutobi-sensei di IPA-7), eh tapi kelas kami paling gede loh (soalnya paling pojokan kali ya, banyak sisa tanah tuh) plus paling berisik, karena paling jauh dari ruang guru—jadi para bapak-bapak & ibu-ibu penanggung jawab masa depan anak bangsa itu pada ogah untuk berjalan-jalan ria, melewati lorong panjang kaya yang di rumah sakit berhantu menuju kelas paling buluk sekedar buat nyuruh remaja-remaja yang overload testosterone, esterogen & adrenalin hormone, supaya mingkem, duduk manis, dan kerjain dah tu tugas di shiroboard (shiro = putih, baca white). Mending mereka duduk-duduk di kantor, ngopi sambil ngerumpi….ehmm…..maksudnya melakukan kegiatan lain yang lebih bermanfaat seperti memeriksa ulangan tata bahasa Reaponeglyphs atau melatih beberapa Ninjutsu baru. (dipelototin Iruka-sensei).

Tapi cerita tentang keadaan kelas yang ga kerawat, kurang dana, kurang fasilitas, kurang ajar—eh maksudnya kurang pengajar, kayanya udah basi deh, malah denger-denger dari buku tulisan Andrea Hirata (wow namanya mirip tuh, blasteran Jepun juga kaya aku ya?) di salah satu negara kepulauan tropis yang dilindes garis khatulistiwa, di sekitar Southern Blue belahan atas benua ausmelulu ada sekolah yang kelasnya dwiifungsi, siang buat tempat ngajar dan malam dijadiin kost-kostan mahluk pemamah biak berkaki empat. Jadi apa serunya ngebahas abis kelas kami, lebih asyik ngebahas para dedemit yang menjadi penunggunya….Nyooo kita mulai dari para adam—HAJIME!

**About My Nakama (Cih….nakama? enggak-enggak, Cuma temen sekelas doang—kagak lebih dari itu) **

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Cowo paling berisik yang pernah ditemui penulis, kayanya dulu waktu di vaksin, dokternya ketuker ngasih vaksin BCG ma stimulate hormone, yang ada tuh bocah (17 tahun, tapi emang tingkahnya masih kaya anak SD) nyaris ga bisa diem & ga bisa mingkem anjing jenis terrier aja jauh lebih alim dari bocah berambut kuning jabrik ini. Plus kayanya sel-sel ototnya punya akselerasi tiga kali lebih cepat dari sel-sel otaknya. Tapi rasa setia kawannya ga perlu ditanya lagi, pantang menyerah & sekuat tenaga akan melindungi teman-teman yang sangat penting baginya, walau kadang yang ditolong juga makan ati—ampela, abis gara-gara sifatnya yang ga pikir panjang, kadang daripada menyelesaikan masalah ni bocah malah memperkeruh masalah.

Dari hasil analisis penulis, jenis makanan favoritnya adalah ramen, apalagi ramen traktiran Iruka-sensei, yang boleh _Okawari _(nambah) berkali-kali. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah cita-cita terpendam yang ditanamnya sejak kecil (pohon touge kali…), yaitu menjadi Presiden rambut kuning pertama di Negara Kepulauan Jepun

(BLETAK! Di timpuk kamus sama Shikamaru yang baru aja bangun tidur—"di Jepun mah Perdana Menteri, atuh ya _AHO_!" gumamnya sambil nguap malas—_molor mah molor aja mas gak usah pake sambit-sambit_)

Alasannya Naruto biar keren tau, kaya itu tuh Presiden kulit hitam pertama negara pamannya si Sammy 'Mr Barak Obana' dengan begitu pastilah semua orang di Konohagure-city akan menyadari keberadaannya (Lah….emang ada yang bisa ga menyadari keberadaan Naruto—suara vespa butut aja mulus banget, klo dibandingi ma suara ni anak). Kalimat favorit bocah berkumis rubah ini '_Dattebayo'_walau hentah apa artinya tu kata? Apa jangan-jangan ga tergolong kata ya?

Jurus spesialisasinya membuat cloning diri (Naruto menyebutnya _Kagebunshin no jutsu_). Awalnya saat melihat jurus ini, penulis berpikir 'ALAMAK BANYAK NIAN KEMBARAN NARUTO TU!' dan nyaris memutuskan untuk minggat detik itu juga dari Jepun & hijrah ke negara matahari terbenam—hari sudah malam. Untungnya itu cuma _bunshin_ yang bakal ilang lagi (penulis langsung sujud syukur). Spesies eksentrik sejenis Naruto tu cukup satu aja di dunia ini_._ Dari kabar burung di pagi hari katanya Naruto merupakan rival abadi (ciee…kaya es abadi ajah) dari Uchiha Sasuke dan sedang jatuh cinta setengah idup sama cewe manis berambut pink, anak 3 IPA 7 juga—Haruno Sakura. Tapi ada kabar sedap yang beredar klo cowo rubah ini juga mulai lirik-lirik ke Hinata, cewe lembut dan teralim di IPA 7 yang merupakan penerus klan Hyuuga (SARU GA RELLLAAAA!)

_**Monkey D Luffy**_

Satu-satunya spesies di kelas yang bisa lebih hiperaktif dari Naruto, klo ditilik dari silsilah keluarga D, mungkin itu memang pengaruh genetic, sepertinya mereka memiliki utas DNA penyandi sekresi adrenalin hormone jauh lebih panjang daripada kebanyakan manusia normal, alhasil bocah yang satu ini bisa menjadi salah satu studi kasus unik untuk teori evolusi Darwin tentang moyangnya Homosapiens. Tapi penulis sendiri berpendapat, mungkin tingkah syuuuupeeeerrrrr aktif Luffy yang bahkan melebihi kambing kebakaran jenggot, ada hubungan dengan pemberian namanya (kan nama adalah doa orang tua—kata seseorang). Jadi saran penulis, seharusnya Dragon-san (Luffy Otousan- Red) harus mulai memikirkan nama keluarga baru or beri tambahan menjadi Monkeyama—seperti nama penulis 'Sarutama', yang terbukti menjadi anak syuuuupeeeerrrrr bisa diandalkan (BLETTAK! Kesambit katana yang tau muncul dari mana—_yang bener aja nyambit pake katana?_).

Hasil riset kedua yang cukup menarik adalah isi otak bocah yang lengket banget ma topi jeraminya yang udah bulukan itu—selain daging & makanan tentunya, karena dia tu….hmm… maaf sekali, tapi buodohhhnya udah terlalu akut—stadium empat tingkat lanjut dah, sampe jangan-jangan volume otaknya pun tidak lebih besar dari sapi (setidaknya sapi tetap tahu arah sekalipun dia ga punya kompas) sedang Luffy tetep bakal nyasar dengan PeDe-nya sekalipun punya perbekalan lengkap peta, globe, kompas, GPS, or alat navigasi tercanggih yang ada saat ini sekalipun. Bahkan biar dipinjemin satelit termuktahir intel KGB dari negeri tirai besi-besi berkarat juga ga bakal ngaruh (mungkin yang bisa ngalahin Luffy dalam 'lomba tujuh belasan nyasar ga karuan' cuma Roronoa Zoro).

Tapi yang lebih ajaib, ga ada orang di Greenland _Gakuen _yang bisa ngebenci ni bocah yang hobi banget ngegulung celananya mpe dengkul, kaya pak tani. Padahal kesan 'charming' ga ada setitikpun di DNA penyusun Luffy, mau dilihat dari genotip or fenotip juga. Mungkin itu gara-gara dia mahluk langka yang wajib dilindungi karena sifatnya yang luar binasa polos, plus keinginannya yang tulus dan kuat buat ngelindungi siapapun yang sudah dia bilang sebagai '_nakama_'. Spesialisasinya, tubuh yang bisa memanjang dan melar kaya karet (kabarnya lebih hebat dari manusia uler tuh…..bukan Orochimaru-red.)

Menu favoritnya, ga perlu ditanya lagi—dia tuh tipe omnivore sejati, makanan apapun bisa lolos sensor perasa lidahnya dan masuk dengan nyaman di perutnya. Tapi dia memang tergila-gila sama daging—untungnya ga sampe taraf kanibalisme. Hebatnya lagi or justru bikin eneg ya…..Luffy menghitung jatah makannya sehari lima kali, sebanyak tiga porsi menu empat sehat lima—ga sempurna-sempurna buanget ah…..,dengan triple combo untuk daging, setiap kali ia makan (sekedar catatan, seporsi jatah makan Luffy, ekivalen dengan lima piring muntung untuk orang normal—tu Mugiwara punya berapa lambung ya?)

Kalimat favoritnya '_ore wa kaizoku Ou ni naru otoko da_' sesuai dugaan lah, buat bocah jenis si Mugiwara ini sih, ga mungkin pernah nongkrongin Seputar Jepunesia, apalagi baca Koran Media Jepunesia. Zaman sekarang tuh bajak laut udah ga ngetren, tapi teroris dan para koruptorlah yang hampir selalu masuk Tobbb Nine News dan menjadi headline di setiap media massa.

(Syuuuuuunggg…jleb—glegh ~,~ Sarutama langsung beku, lebih kaku dari patung pancoran pas sebuah _kunai_ nancep di dinding, kegelincir sekitar ½ cm kurang dikit dari lehernya. "Mau jerumusin temen supaya jadi criminal, Bro?" Sai berkata tenang, menebar senyum yang bahkan bisa bikin merinding si Sauron, Master of Darkness di LOTR. Sarutama GIVE UP, langsung nyilangin tangan protektif di depan muka dan menggeleng sekuatnya mpe vertigo_—'gila bung, klo aja semua anggota KPK3—Komisi Pemberantasan Korupsi Kelas Kakap—kaya gini, ga bakalan lagi ada mafia-mafia dari kota Crocodile (a.k.a Buaya) yang ngaku-ngakunya pengusaha kaya si Mr A-ang Gogo yang bakal berani bikin konspirasi hukum'_)

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Menurut hasil pooling merupakan cowo paling guanteng & cool (bacanya cu-ul ya) di Greenland _Gakuen_, bahkan di Konohagure City. Malah fans-clubnya ngotot se Jepun, bahkan diatas charm-nya si Robert Patrikson yang jadi Patrik Star di SpongeBob SquerePants….

(BUAGGKKK! Kena taijutsunya Tsunade-sensei, yang berbisik murka : "Robert Pattinson, dia yang meranin vampire 3C—cool, calm, confidence—di Twilight, _BAKAYARO!"_

"Ah…ya…ya…" calon jurnalis berbakat yang luar biasa keren itu mangut-mangut paham "Yang jadi Edward Cullun kan?"

Maaf tapi Saru-san harus dilarikan ke RS Hewan-IPB, eh maksudnya UGD

"Sial! Ga nyangka tu _Basan_ fans-nya si Vampire ceking yang kebanyakan pake bedak itu…"

"_dare da O-BA-SAN?" _Tsunade menggertakan buku-buku jarinya.

"Ah…maksudnya, sudah pasti wanita paruh baya atraktif, energik, dan karismatik seperti anda, tak kan terlewat mengikuti perkembangan tren terbaru di kalangan anak muda" Sarutama tersenyum selebar and se-charming mungkin, tapi malah jadi seperti pinang di belah-belah sama Brook, si tulang jaga sekolah berambut afro, berbaju tuxedo—maksudnya tukang jaga sekolah, tapi ga sepenuhnya salah sih, emang dia udah tinggal tulang doang)

Oke, waktunya kembali ke jurnal Sasuke-kun (Sarutama or Akira or Djojoetama ngacir…)

Saran pribadi penulis, cewe-cewe di Konohagure harus melakukan medical cek up lengkap di Optik Size, sekalian aja maen ke psikiatris—yang kaya Sasuke kok bisa di bilang ganteng—orang yang sejak lahir diberi anugrah olah Tuhan YME baik secara lahiriah, batiniah, maupun akal budi sehingga menjadi mahluk tertampan yang pernah ada, ya jelaslah…

"MR PRINCE!" teriak Sanji, ikutan ngemplang jurnal si Saru, jelaslah dia langsung disuntrungin ke got ma penulis kita.

Oke back to Sasuke-kun, yang menurut saya emang cool banget (eh jangan salah sangka—salah kira…, mana sudi saya muji-muji dia) saya ga pake kata konotasi, tuh orang emang dingin banget, gak bakalan kalah saing sama _Aurora_ _Execution_-nya Aquarius Camus. Kabar-kabari-nya sih semua keluarga Uchiha tu emang jaim—pendiem, jarang banget ngomong dan susah diliat isi hati sama otaknya.

("Bedah aja pasti ada pembuluh darah, sel hati, kapsula glison, mitokondria. Di otak, sel glia, sel neuron, juga pembuluh darah…." ujar Robin luar biasa datar), asli bikin si Saru langsung merinding.

Ga kebayang deh kayanya klo harus ikut makan malam ama Uchiha family—bisa langsung mati bosan.

("Emang ada yang mau ngundang?" komentar Itachi dingin, yang tau tuh muncul darimana)

("Gak diundang pun kami mau! Bisa langsung mati bahagia…." Komen Sasuke & Itachi fans-girl ""KYAAAAAA!" yang langsung pada ngacir lagi gara-gara dilemparin Mr 2-Bon Clay ma si Saru yang muarrrka)

Makan tuh bahagia, Dasar!, bisanya ngegangguin si jenius aja!, but forget it, kita balik lagi ke Sasuke, yang hentah menurut siapa suka banget ma tomat (_ni jurnal ilmiah, tapi sumber ga jelas banget—dari tadi hentah menurut siapa melulu_), palagi jus tomat polos tanpa gula (takut diabetes ya?), tapi penulis pun setuju tomat emang enak, palagi klo diiris-iris tipis trus ditambah gula pasir dikit, hmmm….seger banget tuh, saos tomat juga enak, cocok pula buat spaghetti or pizza rasanya jadi saling melengkapi dan menyeimbangkan, pokoke maknyus…..

("WOYYY!, lagi bikin jurnal pa jadi Mr Bondan kau?" digeplak Gaara sang editor)

Wah…wah….maaf-maaf…..sekarang kita kembali membahas tentang tomat—eh Sasuke. Tapi hal yang paling menakutkan dari remaja yang rambut itemnya identik ma ekor ayam itu, justru ketajaman otaknya. Klo ga da Shikamaru ma Robin, anak-anak Greenland Gakuen (kecuali Sarutama Akira Djojoetama dunk) cuma bakal keliatan kaya anak-anak TK lagi cosplay baju SMA (hiks... tuh anak makannya apaannya ya—National Geographic?, jangan-jangan camilannya Discovery channel).

_**Roronoa Zoro**_

Marimo yang memiliki bahasa latin _Aegagropila linnaei_ merupakan salah satu jenis alga hijau yang banyak ditemukan di danau sekitar Jepang, Jepun, Islandia dan Estonia. Karbondioksida bukan merupakan karbon esensial bagi pertumbuhan alga yang pertama kali ditemukan oleh Dr. Anton E. Sauter di Danau Zeller. Marimo memiliki pertumbuhan rata-rata 5 mm per tahun dan suatu koloni marimo bisa terus tumbuh membesar sampai 20-30 cm. Urutan klasifikasinya secara lengkap adalah—

("_Ryusa Bakuryu_" terdengar geraman berat dari belakang plus ga ketinggalan aura ngebunuh yang kekentelan ampe bikin sesek napas, menebar di lab bahasa yang dijadiin markas ma anak-anak Genshiken buat nulis jurnal tentang IPA 7. "Deadline tinggal sehari!, sapa nyang nyuruh lu bikin ensiklopedia marimo?" suara menusuk Gaara sang editor yang sekarang kepalanya nyampe ke langit-langit ruangan—jelaslah dia kan lagi ngeluarin ninjutsu andalannya _Desert Avalanche_—menusuk penuh ancaman. Si Saru yang belom mau jadi pasir hidup—maksudnya orang yang kekubur pasir idup-idup langsung ngeralat jurnalnya—jadi inilah 3 IPA 7 The Marimo-man!)

Cowo berambut ijo kaku yang lahir tanggal 11 November ini sebenarnya kakak kelas (tapi ogahlah panggil dia _senpai_), katanya dia ga naek gara-gara kecelakaan tragis yang membuatnya sampai harus rawat inap di rumah sakit (halah, mendramatisasi…), Ceritanya begini:

alkisah di zaman dahulu kala, ya ga dulu-dulu banget sih, baru setaun yang lalu. Di saat matahari bersinar hangat dan burung-burung berceloteh merdu nan syahdu, tapi kok ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah para muda-mudi bangsa justru kaya orang yang dah sembelit berbulan-bulan—yah jelaslah mereka kan mau UAN—buat kelulusan pula—PASTI TEGANGLAH, mpe keringat dingin tuh, gimana coba klo ga lulus—ogah deh kejar-kejar paket C.

("Bener banget, mending kejar-kejar Nami-swuan or Vivi-chwan or Sakura-chwan, Hinata-chwan juga imut" Sanji mangut-mangut setuju—pi langsung di lempar pandangan membunuh ma tuh ketiga dara, Hinata mah malu-malu plus pengen muntah ngelirik ke si Sanji-nya).

Tapi peristiwa yang lebih abnormal lagi, yaitu Zoro, yang masuk nominasi MURI (Museum Rekor In Jepunesia) dalam kategori orang yang bisa tidur paling lama, dimana aja & dalam sikon apa aja, ternyata pagi itu berhasil bangun sebelum azan subuh berkumandang (abis dia udah kenyang tidur seharian pas hari tenang kemarin—harusnya belajar kuaaalii...) Jadilah dia udah siap mau ninggalin rumah saat kaki langit timur baru berhias tipis sumbratan warna merah dan Konohagure City masih nguap, merem-melek males bangun.

Nah akhirnya karena dia udah bangun dengan semangat 45, berangkatlah dia dengan mengebu-gebu dan PD-nya menuju Greenland _Gakuen_, (biasanya marimo-man ini berangkat bareng ma temen kecilnya yang manis banget—Kuina-senpai—uggghhh…kok bisa?), alhasil cowo yang sifatnya cuek abis ini nyasarlah sampai ke penghujung Jepun, bahkan menurut Zoro dia ampe sempet salaman ma beruang berbulu item putih (emangnya sapi perah, item putih—itu namanya Panda woy!) trus dia juga sempat dikejar-kejar cucu naga yang ga punya sayap and dikutuk jadi kecil banget (Heh? Naga punya cucu—komodo kali ya? Let's vote for komodo^^V), malah tuh cowo yang ga pernah lepas dari triple katana-nya, mpe pernah dikira sebagai _batosai_, sempat manjat pohon duren buat nolongin nenek-nenek yang ngebet banget pengen duren Rancamaya (nih orang nyasar na kamana euy?).

Maka akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai rintangan berliku—dan mengalahkan sang naga, pangeran pun berhasil menemui putri Aurora—uupps…salah setting.

Maksudnya setelah nyasar ke berbagai tempat yang bahkan ga bisa kita bayangin, akhirnya pangeran kita—eh marimo kita, berhasil kembali ke sekolah. Tapi sayang…sayang….sayang…seribu kali sayang…..(Saru joget-joget irama Melayu gara-gara nonton 'Sang Pemimpi' nih)… eh si marimo ternyata nyampe ke Greenland _Gakuen_, seminggu abis tuh UAN selesai, pas anak-anak dah pada setengah waras (sisanya berarti gila kan) sorak-sorak ga jelas, masa bodolah ma hasil, yang penting yang namanya buku ma belajar—kelaut aja lu! . Tapi dilain pihak jajaran sensei kita yang terhormat lagi _doki-doki_ berat nunggu hasil pemeriksaan UAN dari Bandung (_wow di Jepun da Paris van Java juga ya?_)—stress mikirin anak-anak bermasalah yang garis kelulusannya tipis banget.

Eh tiba-tiba si Zoro muncul, dengan engos-engosan dan datarnya tuh cowo berambut ijo langsung nanya ke Tsunade-sensei :

"Ruang UAN-nya di mana ya Basan?"

Maka terpaksa rawat inaplah dia ke rumah sakit—tung aja Chopper lagi jadi dokter magang di situ, jadi dapet diskon deh.

("Tunggu-tunggu" Gaara langsung motong dan dengan ekspresi yang dipaksa tetep cool—_Gaara gitu loh_, dia bertanya bingung "Kok bisa, kan si Zoro cuma nanya ruangan doang?"

"Ya bisalah" sembur si Saru panas "Pertama dia nanyanya jelas di waktu yang salah, orang lagi pada stress tegangan tinggi gitu—kedua" dengan muka super pucat Saru berbisik pelannnn banget "Dia manggil Tsunade-sensei—O-ba-san"

"Ooooh….." Gaara nganguk paham—ada pengalaman pribadi juga nih, gumam editor kita dalam hati).

Tapi yang lebih sialnya, Zoro jadi ga bisa ikut kejar-kejar paket C (kan dia masih dirawat) trus kena detensi sebulan penuh dari Kakashi-sensei belum lagi diketawain abis-abisan ma Shanks-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei (halah teganya mereka…..), mpe detik ini Zoro jadi alergi berat berangkat sekolah sorangan—eh sendirian. Begitulah pengalaman tragis Marimo kita sehingga terpaksa tinggal kelas dan akhirnya gabung ma anak-anak IPA 7 laen yang ga kalah uniknya ma dia.

Oh iya, kabarnya Roronoa Zoro merupakan rival sejati dari Sanji (walau kayanya ga pernah dengan alasan yang jelas, udah bawaan testosterone kali ya?)

_**Sanji**_

Cowo berambut kuning dengan ujung alis melingkar yang bentuknya menyerupai papan panahan or obat nyamuk bakar. Padahal tuh alis ga pernah di bentuk di Rudy Hadyningrat salon or salon-salon laen di daerah Jabodetabek—eh di Jepun, kemungkinan sih ni gara-gara dulu ibunya Sanji, pas hamil dia lima seperempat bulan ngidam banget pengen liat _'Janggo The Magnificent Hypnotism Magician'_ ahli hipnotis papan atas yang ga bakal gagal nge-hipnotis siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Alhasil ujung alis Sanji jadi mirip-mirip dikit lah sama senjata andalan Mr Janggo buat hipnotis orang. Untung bukan mukanya yang jadi kembaran ma tu ahli hipnotis, yang kerja sampingannya mengembangbiakan jamur langka bermotif batik dengan media tanam dagunya sendiri (kabarnya dia lagi coba melakukan rekayasa genetic supaya jamurnya jadi berlogo GARUDA, biar kaya kaosnya Armani-san. Ada yang pengen pesen? Persediaan terbatas loh!—halah kok malah iklan).

Menurut para siswi Greenland Gakuen yang diam-diam jadi fans dalam selimut alias terselubung cowo yang bertubuh jangkung ini, Sanji termasuk tampan & imut loh (MENURUT MEREKA!—UEEEKKK—SEKALI LAGI ITU MENURUT MEREKA!, ugggh….pulang harus langsung kumur-kumur pake air kembang tujuh rupa plus kemenyan nih—aku nyebut cowo imut—hiks….gini nih tuntutan profesi).

Pi kenapa nih cewe-cewe harus sok jaim ya jadi stalker-nya Sanji—ohw…. ternyata karena menurut mereka cowo yang cita-citanya jadi koki terhebat plus terkeren di seluruh Jepun ini lebih oke klo di keker pake teloskop dari jauuuuuuh—dari konstelasi canis mayor kalau perlu, karena klo gerombolan cewe-cewe ini datang mendekat, pastilah love mode on Sanji akan teraktivasi (_pose dengan kedua tangan terajut di depan dada dan bola mata berbentuk hati pink abnormal itu loh—tau kan?_) dan hentah kenapa pose itu membuat para fans cewe ini ngebet buanget buat….nonjokin Sanji, ngemplang Sanji, nginjekin tuh koki, bahkan rasanya bakal puas banget klo bisa nabokin dia mpe babak belur.

"Gleegh….." Sarutama refleks mundur beberapa kilometer dari gerombolan cewe cantik nan imut beraura sadisme itu—mereka nih penggemar berat to penggemar psyco ya?

("Penggemar Sanji lah, gimana sih lu, Suuuupeeer Bolot!" Franky, anggota Genshiken seksi transportasi yang juaaaauh….banget dari kesan seksi dengan sok taunya berkomentar).

Pi bahkan sebelum si Saru sempet ngebales, tu siswa abadi Greenland Gakuen (umur dah 35 taun tapi kagak lulus-lulus) dah ngacir lagi, sambil teriak "adaw…aw…ouch…itai…."abisnya ditimpukin high heels ma gerombolan cewe fans-nya Sanji karena menurut mereka model fashion yang di pake si rambut agak berjambul itu, dah tipis banget ma tindakan asusila dan melanggar norma agama, norma hukum, norma adat, dan norma nurma (eh…salah itu mah Norma & Nurma, anak kembarnya Norman-san yang baru aja pada mo masuk TK, tetangga sebelah rumah—si Saru mesem-mesem, bukan mesum loh), dan norma-norma lainnya dah, terserah pembaca aja.

"Fiyuhh….." pi untunglah gara-gara Franky, cewe-cewe fans-nya Sanji langsung pada pergi, mereka semangat banget mo ngelaporin Franky ke Komnas HAM, sekalian mampir ke Komnas Perlidungan Perempuan (Waduh…..emangnya KD-Anang ya? Eh maksudnya KDRT). Tapi setidaknya mereka dah pada pergi—untung aja Fans-nya Saru ga da yang dangerous kaya gitu, semuanya muanis…imoet…cuantic…..baik hati….pandai….dan rajin menabung.

("Emangnya ada cewek yang mau jadi fans kau?" lagi-lagi Itachi coment dengan kemunculan yang hentah dari mana—bikin si Saru merinding aja—nih orang emangnya Ninja apa?)

("Eh…..tunggu-tunggu…lah" sekarang giliran Madara-san yang nonggol—_nih Uchiha family doyan banget gangguin jurnal orang ya_, tentu aja ni cuma suara ati si Saru, mana berani dia ngomong langsung ke villain yang satu itu—dengan ekspresi super serius yang aga-agak bikin serem, sang pendiri Uchiha klan itu bertanya "Sjak kapan si Itachi privat bahasenye Mr Ruhut, yang dari negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa tu—lancar benar dia ngomongnye?")

(Huuueeeeeeee…..butiran keringet segede gaban-sarifan nongol di jidat si Saru—pengaruh era globalisasikah? logat Melayu ikut mendunia….Atau setidaknya meng-Uchiha…..)

Eeeeee….(Saru bengong sambil garuk-garuk kepala, jadi identik banget ma sohib-sohibnya di ….blpblpblpblp—ni bukan sensor, cuma naratornya di bekep si Saru)

Tapi yang paling menarik tu gossip tentang mata kiri Sanji, yang hentah gimana or dapat keajaiban dari batu bertuah apa, selalu bisa aman, tentram, damai, terlindungi dibalik poni rambut kuningnya. Nah menurut hasil analisis penulis, yang dikumpukan dari hasil survey 175 penghuni or eks penghuni Greenland Gakuen, yang telah diolah melalui metoda Statistika yang telah memenuhi semua persyaratan ISO 402012 dan SNI 21222222, maka inilah beberapa hipotesis yang cukup meyakinkan mengenai mata kiri Sanji sang koki.

__

Pendapat dari Mr Ussop & The Gank. Sohib kita yang panjang hidungnya beberapa tingkat di atas level orang-orang normal ini, sangat meyakini klo Sanji itu…ANDROIT pertama (DOONG!) hasil rekayasa pemerintahan dunia yang dapat sedikit implant DNA belut listrik ma gurita (?)

Jadi mata kiri Sanji merupakan prototype laser giga proton temuan Vegapunk, si sainstis yang tipis banget urat bates genius ma gilanya. Kabar yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi, laser ini (masih menurut Ussop) kekuatannya setara dengan lima kali daya ledak bom hydrogen (waduh bisa PD-III nih….) tapi karena sumber ini berasal dari Usso—p, ditambah lagi penulis ga PeDe alias ga yakin, klo androit bisa punya _love mode hormone_, maka akurasi hipotesis ini paling, kurang banyak dari 1%.

Factor pendukung lain yang bikin nih hipotesis makin rancu ya DNA implant yang dipakenya itu—okelah klo belut listrik, mungkin bisa dijadiin sebagai sumber listrik kaya baterai or Aki (Accumulator ya, bukan aki-aki), tapi DNA gurita mo ngapain coba, emang lasernya bakal ngeluarin tinta beam gitu? Ya ada bukan ngancurin musuh, pi cuma bikin item doang.

_Pendapat dari Miss Nami & Miss Vivi_. Menurut dua dara manis yang dah dikejar-kejar Sanji sejak awal mereka masuk SMP, mata kiri Sanji tuh normal-normal aja kok—ga ada bedanya ama matanya yang kanan, bahkan warnanya pun sama (ya….pastilah mba, cuantik-cuantik kok aga emmmhm...emangnya kucing siam bisa beda warna mata—BUAAKK…, langsung kena jurus terampuh Nami—tonjokan di ubun-ubun kepala).

Cuma menurut Sanji dia jadi keren and cool banget klo sebelah matanya tertutup poni, cocok banget jadi Mr Prince... (_Nih orang PD-nya ketinggian_, komen Saru innocentooo….31 pasang mata di 3 IPA 7 melirik sinis penulis kita, yang artinya tatapan seluruh member 3 IPA 7 minus Saru—lirikan sinis yang penuh arti, _Lah…elo PD & narcisnya kebangetan…_).

Tapi karena kedua cewe ini bisa dibilang termasuk golongan orang-orang yang normal alias cukup bisa berpikir dengan jelas dan cerdas di kelas plus mereka udah kenal lama banget ma si koki rambut kuning itu—_kok betah ya_—jadi hipotesis ini mendapat tingkat akurasi 87%. But klo sebiasa itu—GAK RUAMEEEEE KALEEEEEE!

_Pendapat dari Miss Nico Robin_. Hmmmm…..sebenernya ikon misterius sekaligus jenius di Greenland Gakuen ini ga bikin pernyataan sih, justru dia ngasih pertanyaan. Oke ini deh hasil suntingan percakapan penulis ma arkeolog muda kita….

Robin : Benar saudara Saru sangat penasaran dengan rahasia mata kiri Kokku-san (dengan nada datar, wajah tanpa ekspresi, kalimat tanpa tanda baca)

Saru : (ngangguk-nganguk doang, saking mencekamnya aura yang dilkeluarin Robin)

Robin : Begitu…..bisa bawa Kokku-san menemui saya?

Saru : (cengo sesaat—sebenarnya lama juga sih, hampir aja Robin tidur berdiri gara-gara nunggu si Saru sadar) EHHHHH! Robin-san bisa ngebuat Sanji memperlihatkan mata kirinya?

Robin : (Robin mengangguk anggun & tenang, setenang kelas 3 IPA 7 klo lagi diajar Gai-sensei—soalnya semua populasi kelas pada ngungsi ke kantin. Abis biarpun spesialisasi Gai-sensei tuh 'Teknologi Industri Pertanian berbasis Organik—?—tapi yang dibahasnya tiap hari cuma tentang SEMANGAT MUDA….TETAP SEMANGAT….PEMUDA HARUS SEMANGAT ….ORANG MUDA GA KALAH SEMANGAT—kaya dia lagi pengen bikin paham sosialis baru aja, pengikutnya udah ada pula si Lee anak IPA 5—atau jangan-jangan guru yang satu ini terlalu terinspirasi sama lagu legendaris dari Rhoma-dono, Darah Muda)

Saru : Gimana caranya? (terheran-heran)

Robin : Mudah saja….ikuti saya

Maka Saru dengan jantung yang dah ngedance irama doki-doki mengikuti wanita cantik berambut hitam itu melintasi ruang-ruang kelas, WC cowo yang wanginya bisa bikin sigung berdansa, ruang TU, ruang guru, Mie Ayam Mas Bedjo (?), Baso urat Bo Bo Ho(?), waduk Katulampa (?), Kebon Raya Cibodas (?), ampe mess-nya Mang Jajang pun kelewatan. Pas Saru dah engos-engosan dengan napas yang tinggal satu dua, berhentilah Robin di depan pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah (nih sekolah dibangun pas zaman pejajahan Holland ya? kok punya ruang bawah tanah)

Robin : Ayo masuk (masih dengan nada yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama datarnya, tapi gak tau kenapa kilatan yang sekilas muncul di mata hitam Robin, bikin bulu Roma si Saru gila-gilaan berdansa tango)

Saru : Owekhweekkk (kayanya sih dia mau bilang oke, tapi kedengerannya kaya bebek keselek duren)

Saru harus mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk bisa menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan yang seenaknya menyelimuti, belom lagi debu plus sarang laba-laba yang bertengger anteng di setiap sudut ruangan, tapi biar ada semua pengganggu itu tatapan Saru lurus ke tengah ruangan, dan gempa local 8,9 skala Ritcher langsung melanda tubuh Saru—_Huweeeh…Mami tolongin anak mami yang caem ini please…_—karena tergeletak dengan artistiknya di tengah ruangan itu segala macem, rupa, jenis & spesies perkakas penyiksaan manusia abad pertengahan or waktu Nero masih anteng jadi kaisar Romawi deh, jadi normallah klo si Saru tiba-tiba tak kuasa menolak panggilan alamnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan tubuh yang sangat berseni—_tapi WC cowo jauh banget loh, buauuu pula…^^_

Robin : Nah mudah saja kan (untuk pertama kalinya wajah dara pendiam itu terhias senyum—wah Zoro pun bisa megap-megap ngeliat senyuman seindah itu. Tapi di depan pandangan Saru, senyuman itu cuma beda tipis dengan senyum Count Dracula, si tuan Vampire plus pembantai legendaris, makin ga jelaslah tarian jantung si Saru)

Robin : Kalau Saru-kun bisa membawa Kokku-san ke sini, kita bisa menidurkan dia di sini (Robin berjalan mendekati meja batu raksasa, yang mirip banget sama altar kuno buat tumbal), lalu mengikat tangan dan kakinya erat dengan sabuk karet ini—dan selanjutnya akan lebih mudah lagi (gadis berambut hitam itu, tersenyum semakin manis)

Saru : (megap-megap liar kaya ikan mas yang dehidrasi di pasar minggu, nih bukan karena terpukau sama senyum maut Robin, tapi karena Saru kena serangan stress akut mendadak jadi hilang kemampuan buat ngomong plus bernapas—moga-moga aja penulis kita ga keduluan semaput sebelum menyelesaikan jurnalnya ini)

Robin : Bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui rahasia yang ada di mata kiri Kokku-san…. Tapi yang lebih menarik justru apa yang terhubung dengan syaraf matanya itu—pusat saraf berpikirnya—OTAK dari Kokku-san…..apa yang ada dalam pikirannya…..apa yang ia rasakan…saat menyadari benda itu akan dikeluarkan dari kepalanya dan terawetkan hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun di ruangan bersejarah ini—otak yang menyimpan semua sejarah Kokku-san…. Bukankah itu menarik?

Saru : "..." (Sebenernya penulis kita ini ingin mengucapkan paling ga setengah patah kata—tapi kedengerannya justru kaya kodok yang doyan mendengkur nyoba kumur-kumur…eh trus keselek tanur—jadi Saru bungkem lagi)

Robin : Di ruangan ini tersedia cukup peralatan untuk mengeluarkan otak secara utuh dari tengkoraknya (Robin membuka salah satu lemari tua, memperlihatkan deretan rapi & lengkap berbagai benda tajam, yang lebih umum terlihat di meja bedah, tajam berkilau terang tanpa satu noda atau karatpun) Atau untuk mengeluarkan organ-organ tubuh yang lainnya...

Saru : HUUAWEEEEE! (langsung bersujud & bersimpuh di depan altar….nangis sampe bisa buat ngisi ulang lima belas gallon Aqua—lebay activation mode on) GOMEN…..SANJI-DONO…..HONTOUNI GOMENASAI….. Saru ga bermaksud ngebunuh Sanji-dono….., Saru malah sayang benget sama Sanji-dono, kita sahabat kan—teman sekelas, sehati, sejiwa, sohib yang sangat akrab—hiks..—Jangan dendam ma Saru—Hiks…—jangan datengin rumah Saru pas Jum'at kliwon minggu depan—Saru ada janji kencan ma Hinata-chan (_Heeeee...gejala disembelih ma Neji nih_).

Saru : HUuAwEeee! Pak Hakim…Pak Jaksa…Pak Panitera...jangan hukum mati Saru–hiks… hiks.—ini bukan pembunuhan berencana…..rencana Saru mah pengen bikin jurnal, bukan jadi pembunuh. Emang sih Saru pengen jurnal Saru jadi best seller, makanya Saru ngangkat tema 'rahasia mata kiri Sanji-dono' tapi…..HUAWEEEEEE….hiks…hiks…. Saru ga niat ngebunuh Sanji-dono…..jujur….sumpuah….. KENAPA SANJI-DONO…KENAPA KAU HARUS MUAAATIIIIII!

Robin : (Sekali menarik napas….. dan dengan santainya menarik keluar buku sejarah setebal semua Harry Potter series plus LoTR di jilid Hardcover jadi satu dari kantong seragamnya—lalu dengan ringan melemparkannya dengan satu tujuan—tepat ke tengah jidat lapang penulis kita yang masih teriak-teriak depresi—tapi…)

DUAGKKKK…BRUAAK….GUMPRANG…PRAK…..MEONGGRR (?)

Narator: Wow di luar dugaan si Saru, selamat dari kemungkinan mengalami gegar otak stadium lanjut gara-gara sambitan buku Robin—tapi sayangnya dia tetap babak belur soalnya….

Sanji : Enak aja loh! dah ditungguin ma anak-anak mpe jamuran buat praktikum….. eh dateng-dateng ke lab biologi malah teriak-teriak ga jelas, berani-beraninya nyumpahin gue mati lagi—gue masak jadi iga bakar saus asem manis sambel padang baru tau lu—dasar penulis brengsek….AHO….

Narator: Yap! Selamat pembaca, tebakan anda 100% tepat, suara background yang gandeng bin gak jelas itu, memang hasil tendangan super Sanji yang menolong kepala Saru dari sambitan Robin, tapi bikin dia nyangsang di cerobong asapnya ruang wakasek and nyundul perutnya si Kuro—kucing kesayangannya Kurenai-sensei, yang luar biasa sadis dalam mencakar.

Saru : (masih nyungsep di cerobong asap) Hwallo….Heleps pleeeeessss

Gaara : (rela-relain lompat ke atap buat ngelepasin si Saru dari perangkap cerobong asap—bukannya dia ikhlas nolong sih, tapi nih masalah deadline yang dah dituntut ma Odachi & Kishimoto-sensei. Klo ga beres-beres juga bisa-bisa anak-anak Genshiken kudu nulis jurnal lain yang kemungkinan besar bakal lebih gila dari ni jurnal—gimana ga stress coba?) Maka-nya Bang, ikut praktek jangan pas praktikum bahasa doang, mentang-mentang asprak-nya Boa Hancok-senpai

Backsound : Tuiing—bleppp (_Mulut cerobong asap akhirnya terselamatkan juga dari kepala si Saru—BANZAI!_)

Saru : TEGA DASAR! Kepala Gue yang jenius ini yang harusnya dicemasin. Liat juga nih muka caem gue ancur—dasar kucing berengseng….liat aja nanti, kagak bisa pulang loe…..bakalan gue….

Gaara : Ehhem….., bahasa bang….bahasa….EYD (kalau aja penulis yang dia punya ga cuman satu, dah dari dulu dah si Saru dia bikin jadi patung pasir)

Saru : Oh….oke…sorry…. (Saru menggkerut) Pi, ngomong-ngomong kok bisa lab biologi kaya sarangnya Jack The ripper gitu—NIH SEKOLAH DAH GILA APA? (setengah histeris…)

Robin : Dari dulu memang sudah seperti itu (stil cool, calm, confidente…) Penanggung jawab praktikum Biologi kan Orochimaru-sensei…

Saru : Oh… (angguk-angguk paham) pantes emang bos-nya Jack The Ripper…..

Orochi: Siapa yang Jack The Ripper (Menyeringai super duper menyeramkan jadi mirip banget ma sohibnya—_Ophiophagus hannah_)

*_ Ophiophagus hannah_ = King Kobra*

Saru : (Tanpa ba bi bu langsung ngacir lagi—malang nian nasib monkey yang satu ini)

*Pelajaran ke-1 = jadi penulis di Greenland Gakuen harus jago sprint*

Orochi: TUNGGU! Sini gue bedah mulut loe—ngomong sembarangan…. Gue kagak doyan cewe tau…

Gaara, Robin plus ke-31 murid IPA-7 yang baru aja pada selesai bedah jangkrik cuma bisa bengong comical & keringat segede Hagrid nongol ajaib di masing-masing kepala "Kayanya bukan itu deh masalahnya….." sabda suara hati mereka kompak

_Menurut hasil wanwancara ekskulsip dengan Mr 2 Bon Clay_ (yang masih rada-rada bete gara-gara tadi dilempar ma Saru—gomen deh Senpai, ngambek melulu entar cepet tua loh). Yang katanya sangat mengenal pribadi Sanji yang merupakan sohib sejatinya (sekali lagi ini pengakuan dari narasumber). Memang si Okama yang satu ini pernah sekelas dengan Sanji (Setaon doang tapi).

Saru : Jadi Senpai gimana pendapat anda tentang Sanji-san ?

2B.C : Sanji-kun merupakan seorang pemuda baik hati…. (baik hati dari mana Bro, dia baru aja nendang terbang Saru—_yah katanya ga pake ngambek_) yang tampan…(huekk), dengan rambut kuning berkilau….(pake Sunclik yang mana tuh?), tidak sombong….(heh?), pandai dan rajin menabung...(heh-heh?), seorang pemimpin bijak yang rela berkorban demi rakyatnya...(HAH?), ninja berbakat yang berani melawan Kyuubi walau harus mati…..seorang sahabat dan guru….

Saru : CUT….CUT…..CUT!...(_wah Saru sok professional_) Senpai nih lagi ngedeskripsiin si Sanji apa ayahnya si Naruto (Yondaime-red)?

2B.C : (Ngegeplak pasangan angsa kembar di punggungnya) Oh iya….eike lupa Hnyahahahahaha (tawa yang penuh nada flamboyan, sukses bikin Saru alergi) Abis kemaren begadang baca Naruto di Manga Foxy...Hnyahahahahaha...

Saru : S-E-N-P-A-I!

2B.C : Oh…oke..oke… Joudan Janai-Yo! Hnyahahahahahahahah…..

Saru : "…"

2B.C : Hiks…Hiks…..HuWeawEHHHheee….

Saru : _Giiiiiii_…tadi ngakak gila-gilaan, sekarang nangis Bombay…..

2B.C : Abisnya….Saru-chan (masih terisak-isak—ngebuat Saru sangat tersentuh sehingga rasanya ia benar-benar ingin…..NYEKEK senpai-nya yang satu ini)

2B.C : Sanji-kun itu pemuda yang nasibnya sangat…..sangat….malang—bayangkan saja, ia sudah berkorban begitu banyak—uang tunai, kredit card, wesel, giro, saham (?)—hanya demi mengejar cinta seorang wanita berambut jeruk—maaf aku tidak bisa memberi inisialnya, bisa berbahaya—melibatkan mafia hutang soalnya. Dia bahkan terseok-seok, jatuh bangun, banting tulang, merangkak, merayap (lebay), hingga rematiknya kambuh, hanya untuk memenangkan hati seorang putri berambut langit, ia juga berkorban begitu besar untuk seorang wanita cantik jenius berambut hitam, sehingga mengakibatkan matanya plus-minus gara-gara nonstop baca buku bergenre arkeologi—ia bahkan…..

Saru : Ano…senpai….yang harusnya kita omongin tuh rahasia mata kirinya Sanji-san, bukan jenis-jenis reality show 'Katakan Aishiteru' kaya yang dulu tayang di SCTI

2B.C : Oh…iya bener juga ya….eik lupa Hnyahahahaha…..

Saru : (Sukses dengan manisnya ngebentur-benturin kepala ke tembok—bener deh ngomong ma senpai satu ini bikin gila)

2B.C : Hiks…Hiks…..HuWeawEHHHheee….

Saru : LAGI!

2B.C : Iya, habis Sanji-kun itu kan malang sekali...…..

Saru : Masalah cinta lagi nih! (Sewot abis)

2B.C : Bukanlah, kan yey yang minta rahasia mata kirinya Sanji-kun—gimana sih ga konsisten yey

Saru : " #$!$#+** #.#"

2B.C : Jadi sebenarnya si Sanji tu nutupin mata kirinya karena...

Saru : Ya…..ya…? (ga sabaran)

2B.C : Karena…hiks…karena...bintilan menahun yang bengkaknya ga pernah bisa kempes apalagi ilang

Saru : " O.o " (weleh gejala bakal dikeroyok massa nih)

2B.C : Dan yang lebih malangnya lagi—hiks…hiks…Huweewhh—

Saru : (Balik ngebentur-benturin kepalanya yang masih benjol)

2B.C : Usianya Sanji-kun mungkin Cuma tinggal beberapa semester lagi—Hiks—soalnya kata dokter—hiks—bintilannya Sanji-kun tuh penyakit langka—hiks—dan belum ada obatnya—Huweehwh….

Saru : Beneran tuh si Sanji dah divonis mati? (_Cuma gara-gara bintilan?_)

2B.C : (Cuma sanggup mengaguk, terhanyut dalam isakan yang begitu dalam)

—_awas hanyut beneran_—

Saru : Hi..hik….(tertunduk suram)

—_yang bener tuh Saru bisa ikut berduka_ O,o…_narator_ _Surprise_—

Saru : Hi…hi…hik..hikikikikiki…Hwahahahaha….MYOMYOWAHAHAHA!" (tawa devil asli)

2B.C : " O.O " (menjauh beberapa meter)

Saru : Yes…yes…hanya beberapa semester lagi bye..bye Sanji-san…..akhirnya sainganku berkurang satu! ! MYOMYOMYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

(_kayanya tawa tipe ini mengingatkan narator pada fandom sebelah_)

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek, dengan jubah berwarna emas menyilaukan, tatapan membunuhnya terpaku pada Sarutama. Bikin penulis kita bener-bener ge_li_sah. (_bener kan apa kata narrator_)

DM : Bro, keberatan ga kalau wajah lu gue pajang?

Saru : (Bola mata membesar, berbinar-binar…ekspresinya mirip loh ma Luffy yang baru dapat jatah kurban sepuluh kilo) Beneran di pajang, jadi cover majalah apa Mas—hai..hai kah? Atau kawan-kawanku?, boleh juga tuh, bayarannya berapa?

DM : Ga di majalah Bro…. di kuil gue aja masih banyak tempat, wajah lu pasti akan terawetkan abadi—penghargaan buat orang yang berani copy paste brand tawa gue, tapi sebelumnya lu …. (tersenyum or lebih tepatnya menyeringai kali ya) ….. HARUS MATI… MYOMYOMYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saru : (Ngacir pake kecepatan 300.000 km/s)

Gaara : Woy Narator! (berwajah sedikit panik—_tumben_)

Narator: Napa Bro, kayanya kusut banget…..?

Gaara : Dasar BAKA! Kelapa—eh—kenapa (_tumben Gaara kepleset lidah biasanya kepleset aja ga pernah_) malah munculin Cancer Deathmask, dia kan milik fandom tetangga..

Narator: Lah bukan saya yang munculin Mas (_tadi Boy sekarang Mas—ketawan inkonsistensinya_), si Saru aja kali yang bikin ketawa kaya mantra Jalangkung, jadi satu mahluk datang ga diundang pulang ga dijemput deh (membela diri)

Gaara : Ga diantar kali… (_masih sempet _koreksi) Tapi ga bisa itu, nanti kita bisa kena UU hak cipta—kan belum ada Disclaimer

Narator: Eh…tapi kan si kepiting itu cuma numpang lewat doang, tadi juga Aquarius Camus dan sempet kesambet—eh kesebut…

Gaara : Nah kan…..dah cepet bikin disclamer tambahan—kita ga da modal buat bayar uang tuntutan

Narator: Oke deh BOSS—so minna-san sesuai perkataan Kazekage kita ini, kedua chara yang saya sebut di atas (Deathmask ma Camus) bukan punya saya, Cuma asal nyulik dari Kurumada-sensei—GOMEN nee ^-^

_Menurut hasil wanwancara eksklusif dengan Kuma-sensei_

Saru : STOP…STOP…STOP! (_wah demo dia_), dah ga da wawancara-wawancara-an, tragis nasib ku jadinya. Berat badan mpe turun 10 kilo gara-gara kabur melulu, wajahku yang caem juga nyaris dimutilasi lagi—hiks…

Narator: Oke deh, terserah aja—silakan ambil alih control Saru-san

Saru : Aye..aye..SIR

Jadi pembaca yang saya hormati, menurut pendapat Bartholomew _Kuma_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kuma-sensei, yang konon kabarnya juga memiliki kemampuan _eight sense_ seperti Virgo Shaka yang katanya jauh lebih keren dari _six sense_ (_wah bawa-bawa punyanya Saint Seiya lagi nih_), mata kiri Sanji merupakan tempat yang sangat SAKRAL….., karena menurut suara-suara cosmo yang berbisik kepadanya (_wow kesannya mistik banget_), di mata kiri Sanji tersegel salah satu _horcrux _miliknya Tom Marcopolo Riddle alias Lord Coldemort, sang penjelajah samudra abad ke-13 sekaligus penemu benua Amerika...

(PLAKKK! Ditabok Sasuke dan dengan suaranya yang pasti bikin cewe-cewe meleleh dia berpidato "Itu mah Columbus—bang, bukan Marcopolo…")

—_singkat amat pidatonya =.=a_—

Narator: Udah-udah saya ambil alih lagi, ngaco banget sih Monyet yang satu ini—bisa abis kita dikroyok massa Harry Potter. Sejak kapan _Marvolo _jadi Marcopolo, trus darimana pula Coldermort? (muarka abis—_ketawan narrator juga fans HP_)

Saru : Ya…..kan Marvolo karena ada 'V' anagramnya jadi Voldemort, jadi…. (takut-takut) Klo Marcopolo karena ada 'C' jadi Coldemort, he…he…he… (CABUT)

Narator: Tunggu BAKA SARU! (_kenapa ini mengingatkanku ma Sanzo and Goku_)

Saru : (Teriak dari jauh…) Ya sekian dulu Minna-san jurnal para adam IPA 7, klo saya masih idup setelah ini, kita tengok ya hawa oke—" (Syuuuuuuushhhhhh, lari sambil numpang Shinkansen)

* * *

TBC =Tidak Bersambung Csih... (maksa)

* * *

**ApA YanG TerJaDi denGanmu NEKO? **

**Bikin tulisan ga jelas gini, bisa kena omel si Akai loh, mana dia masih punya utang upload cerita genre setengah serius pula **

**GOMEN "".""**

**Catatan tambahan : **

*** 'katakan aishiteru' tuh punyanya 'Katakan Cinta' dari RCTI, tau tuh reality show jaman kapan, sy bkn fans soalnya.**

***dan Sunclick itu dari Sunslik punya Unilever **

***Trend ketawanya Deathmask saya dapat dari fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia, ga tau kenapa tu cara ketawa berbekas banget—unik. **

***Majalah Hai Hai dan Kawan-kawanku dari majalah Hai & Kawanku, yang punya ya penerbitnya.**

*** Sanzo & Goku penumpang gelap dari Gensomaden Saiyuki. **

***So minna jangan tuntut saya dengan UU HAKI ya (puppy eyes no jutsu**)


End file.
